Life Always Works Out The Way It's Supposed To
by dcat8888
Summary: A 'what might have happened' type of story


Life Always Works Out The Way It's Supposed To

By dcat

These characters don't belong to me.

Rated G or K

This story takes place in the 1960's

The sun was beating down on the boardwalk as the mother and her son walked along the famed path. The mother was fairly impressed with the famous surroundings of the boardwalk, especially after having seen the Miss America pageant's on TV for several years. There was nothing like seeing something in person though. The boy, on the other hand was more fascinated by the vast expanse of the ocean off to his left. He quietly walked along with her, hoping that sooner than later, they'd step off the walkway and into the sand and the freedom he'd sought would be within his reach.

There was plenty of sand and ocean back at his house in Malibu, but this wasn't home, it was a vacation for him and his parents and it was something different from the normal routine they kept. Besides, this was a different ocean and a different beach. And perhaps, best of all he was missing three days of school, something his mother said he could easily make up. His father disagreed at first, but eventually relented when he saw the excitement that the boy and the woman had with the possibility of taking a trip together as a family.

The first two days of the trip to New Jersey, the boy's father would be attending a conference for police officers. He'd been chosen by the LAPD to represent the whole department. It was the first prestigious honor the father would be given over the course of his working career. And it meant for two days that the boy and his mother could explore the infamous boardwalk and the city of Atlantic City.

The mother and her son found an arcade where they both tried their luck at the pinball machines and they also stopped in a few tourist shops where they purchased a funny souvenir t-shirt for the boy's father.

They had lunch at a cute corner diner just off the boardwalk that advertised that it had the best hamburgers in Atlantic City and by the time Tommy Hardcastle finished his, he had to agree. He could have easily eaten two, but he settled for French fries and a coke and it seemed to fill him up nicely.

Nancy Hardcastle asked him as they exited the diner what he wanted to do for the afternoon and Tommy quickly answered that he wanted to spend it at the beach. She gave him an exasperated look and reminded him that they could have stayed at home and done that. She smiled, tussled his hair and allowed him to grab her hand and pull her toward the beach.

It was early May, yet there were a smattering of people out enjoying the warm sun. The temperature was already in the low 80's. There was plenty of room to move about on the beach. It didn't take the outgoing, fearless Tommy Hardcastle more than about thirty seconds to spot another boy farther down the beach. The boy looked to be about the same age, at least he seemed to be about the same size. Tommy dropped the hand of his mother, gave her a quick wave and sprinted off toward the other boy who was occupying his time by tossing a football straight up in the air and catching it as it came dropping down toward him. This was turning out to be a great trip for Tommy, who was confident in his ability to make an instant friend, especially one who just happened to have a football too.

Nancy called out after him to be careful and waved back, indicating she'd be waiting for him right where she was at. She sat back on the park bench and watched him scamper off. Tommy turned back quickly, nodded and smiled. She knew he'd be fine. He had an uncanny ability at twelve to make friends with just about anyone, a trait he'd obviously inherited from his gregarious father. Tommy kept running and eventually landed about three feet away from the boy with the football, kicking up some sand as he skidded to a stop. "Hey, can I play with you?" he asked, catching his breath.

The boy caught the football as it was coming down and easily tossed it toward the other boy. "Sure, here you go," he said.

"Go out for a deep one, let me see if I can hit you?" Tommy said.

The other boy nodded and raced down the beach, turning back to watch Tommy keep pushing his arm out to indicate to him to go even farther. Finally Tommy heaved back his arm and let go. The pass wobbled but was thrown far enough and on target to land in the other boy's outstretched arms. He caught it effortlessly and trotted back to Tommy. "Great throw, you want to go out for one and I'll see if I can get it to you?"

Tommy smiled and started to run. Another perfect pass and catch between the two of them.

Nancy watched the two very different, yet also similar boys play football. She always enjoyed watching Tommy just be a boy. She found herself letting her eyes drift toward the other boy. There was something about him that she couldn't quite determine. There seemed to be a kind of sadness or maybe loneliness about him, even though he smiled freely and appeared confident and friendly. He had a thin frame and it looked like he could use some good home-cooking to help him fill out. He wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off, both which looked to be hand-me-downs, the shirt exposed the boy's long arms to the effects of a sun tan. From a distance it appeared that he was either the same age as Tommy, or maybe even a little older, but when he ran closer to her and she got a good look at his face, she could clearly tell he indeed was not older. In fact, he was probably several years younger than Tommy. At such a young age, she was surprised he actually had such a mature, self-assured, older look about him. Nancy couldn't help but wonder what his life was like compared to Tommy's. Her son had California written all over him, blond haired, blue-eyed, and tanned. He wore surf-shorts and a pale sky blue t-shirt. His demeanor was relaxed and friendly. He had leadership qualities that were beginning to blossom, another trait he'd gotten from his father, but above all, he still held his boyish nature. It was that boyish nature that seemed to be missing in the other boy. She'd say the boy probably had street-smarts if she was asked to describe him. She sensed by just how they were playing catch that the other boy was a bit of a reckless, daredevil-risk taker who put heart and soul into each play, even though it was just 'play.' Not that it was a bad trait, but as Tommy would toss him a ball, the other boy would go all out for it and when they began to tackle each other in the sand, she noticed he had an all-out, uncontrolled temperament. It was a perfect compliment to Tommy, who had a natural ability when it came to sports, but seemed to lack this type of 'heart' the other boy had. She watched the two of them even more closely. Tommy enjoyed the other's boy determination while the other boy was obviously impressed with the skills Tommy possessed.

She began to worry that Tommy might hurt him though. They were about the same height, but Tommy outweighed him by at least fifteen pounds. After a particularly hard tackle by Tommy, Nancy gasped, thinking that Tommy may have really hurt him, but the other boy easily bounced upright with a grin on his face ready to make another play. They both were having fun, so she stopped worrying and pulled out a paperback out of her purse and began to read it.

They went back and forth like this till they both were breathing heavily and they both dropped down into the sand.

"Are you one a team or anything?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, I just play at school with my friends," the boy grinned.

"We got a school team, last year we only won one game though, my Dad's the coach. I'm Tommy."

"I want to play when I get to high school maybe. My name's Mark," the other boy said.

"We're here on vacation," Tommy said, pointing to his mother. "That's my Mom over there. My Dad's at a convention right now. He's gonna meet us down here later."

Mark nodded, "My mom had to see a doctor, I'm just waiting for her now."

"You get out of school when your mom has to go to the doctor? That's a new one." Tommy Hardcastle laughed and inside he was somewhat jealous.

"Well, we don't live in here in the city and she's seeing a special doctor. My mom wanted to stay here overnight while she has the tests, so I had to come with her. She wouldn't let me stay at home alone."

"I'm from California, my dad's a cop," Tommy said proudly. "That's why were out here, he's representing his whole police department at a conference. He got a citation from the Chief of Police and the Mayor last month for saving his partner's life."

Mark smiled, "I've never been to California, maybe someday though. It's hot out there all the time ain't it?"

Tommy nodded, "Pretty much, we never get snow. This is my first time to New Jersey. Most times when we go on vacation, it's just up the coast to fish and camp. What's your Dad do?"

Mark hung his head, "I don't have a Dad."

Tommy immediately felt bad about what he'd asked, "Oh, sorry, I apologize, I should have figured it out when you said you would have had to stay home alone."

"It's okay, you didn't know, it's not like he's dead, he just left us," Mark explained and then changed the subject, "I was camping once, I got bit nearly to death by mosquitoes, but I had a good time. When I got home I counted forty-four bites, most of 'em were on my back. I scratched for days."

"I got bit by a wasp once, I killed it right on my arm," Tommy added, they began to trade 'bug stories.'

"Cool! Was the stinger still in your arm?"

"It was just sort of laying there, it didn't really hurt, but the wasp was full of blood and yellowish guts when I splattered it."

"Did you ever pull the wings off a fly?"

"My friend Joe did, but his sister caught him doing it and she ran and told his parents on us, stupid girls."

Mark grinned and laughed. "Yeah, they are."

Should we play some more catch?" Tommy asked.

Mark nodded, pushed himself up to his feet and started running down the sand waiting for Tommy to throw him the ball. They played catch for awhile longer when Tommy stopped and walked over to Mark. "Hey Mark, are you hungry?"

"Sort of," Mark tossed his head from side to side.

"Those hot dogs smell good, don't they?" Tommy turned and pointed to a hot dog stand up on the board walk.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, they sure do."

"Let's go get a couple okay?"

"Um, I don't have any money," Mark said.

"Me either, let's go ask my Mom," Tommy offered, laughing. "She'll treat us both I bet."

Mark didn't move. He didn't feel right about mooching off someone he just met, worse still, his mother.

"Hey, come on, it's okay, my Mom won't care. She's just glad that I have someone to play with for awhile, that way she can read her book," Tommy turned and noticed Mark wasn't coming with him. He waved his right hand for him to follow. "Come on."

Mark quickly made up his mind and jogged up to him, "I'll walk up there with ya, but I don't have to have one, but thanks for offering."

"Alright, come on," Tommy said, leading Mark toward his mom. "Mom, this is Mark." He stuck his thumb out to point toward his new friend. Mark gave her a smile and a little wave.

"Hi Mark, nice to meet you, are you boys having fun?" Nancy Hardcastle said. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Mark likes football too. Mom, can we go get a hot dog up there? We're hungry."

Nancy opened up her purse and pulled out a couple of dollars and handed them to Tommy. "Football players work up an appetite huh Mark?" she asked the seemingly, quiet boy.

"Um, you don't have to buy me one ma'am, I'm not all that hungry. I was just going to walk up with Tommy," Mark explained. "My Mom will be along soon enough and we're going out for dinner later."

"It's hot dogs for all three of us or nobody gets one Mark, what's it going to be," she asked. "It's a good mid-afternoon snack."

"Come on Mark," Tommy pleaded as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, okay, thank you, ma'am. If you're still here when my Mom comes back, I'm sure she'll pay you back though."

"That's very nice of you Mark, thank you for offering, don't worry about it though," Nancy said. "See how polite a young man can be Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him toward the boardwalk. "Is your Mom like that too?"

"Yeah, sort of, I think they're all that way, they want you to have manners and be gentlemen and all that sort of thing, you know?"

"Makes me crazy when she gets like that, like she's picking on me."

"She seems like a pretty nice Mom, I mean she gave you the money for the hot dogs."

"What's your Mom like?" Tommy asked him.

The expression on Mark's face changed, "She's been sick a lot lately, but we get along pretty well and she works a couple of jobs. We got a real nice apartment. Everything will be all right though, life always works out the way it's supposed to," he paused, "my Mom always says that."

They reached the hot dog cart and Tommy bought three hot dogs and gave the man the money. He took the hot dogs and handed one to Mark. They both started to munch on them.

"Your Dad's a cop huh?" Mark asked.

Tommy was busy eating so he just nodded yes.

"Bet you can't get into any sort of trouble then can you?"

Tommy swallowed the mouthful of hot dog. "No, he'd kill me if I did. Do you get in trouble?"

"I shoplifted some candy and soda a couple of times with some friends on a dare, but we didn't get caught."

Tommy seemed impressed by his young friend's prowess. "Is it hard to do?"

Mark polished off the hot dog. "Not really, you just have to know when the clerk's not looking. Worse thing that can happen is you get caught and you have to pay for it. That happened to a guy I go to school with. His dad beat the tar out of him when the store owner told him what he did."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever try it, my Dad would do worse than beat me," Tommy laughed.

"What's worse than getting beat up?"

"Being dead," Tommy answered. Both boys started to laugh. They had reached the park bench where Nancy sat and Tommy handed her the hot dog.

"We're gonna go play some more okay Mom?"

"Sure, you boys have fun," she said. "Just don't go too far alright Tommy?"

"Yes Mom," Tommy said, rolling his eyes again. Mark grinned.

It was a couple of hours later that Milt Hardcastle came strolling down the boardwalk and spotted his wife sitting on the park bench. "Where's Tommy?"

Nancy gave him a smile, as he came around and sat down beside her. "He's over there playing with a new friend." She pointed to the two boys playing catch.

"You're supposed to be spending time together with him, not sitting here by yourself. He should know better than that."

"Oh I'm fine, I have a good book to read. Besides, look at him, he's having a wonderful time."

Milt watched the two boys as they played and saw the smile on both their faces. "Who's the other boy?"

"His name is Mark and he's very polite. I bought him a hot dog."

"Uh huh, sounds like some sort of street urchin looking for a free meal."

"Oh Milt, for heaven's sake, he's just a boy."

"You know those hooligan types, hanging out on the beach looking for a hand-out. He should be in school. They both should be as a matter of fact."

"We've already discussed that topic to death. And you read too many Charles Dickens novels."

"Nope, I see these kinds of kids first hand when I'm working. I mean where's his father to keep him on the straight and narrow?"

"I don't know Milt, maybe we should ask him," she teased him. "Goodness gracious, it's an afternoon of play, they're not out stealing cars," she added. "Don't get so worked up."

"I'm not worked up, I just worry about who Tommy is hanging around with."

"Tommy," she leaned over and gave Milt a quick peck on the lips, "can take care of himself. You've taught him that."

Milt gave a small hint of a smile as he looked over and saw Tommy throw a perfect spiral to the other boy. "He might have to be the quarterback this fall if he keeps passing like that."

As they sat and watched the boys, a young woman walked behind them, slight of stature, moving slowly. Her eyes were drawn to the boys too and a content look passed over her face when she saw Mark catch the ball and run past the other boy, acting as if he'd scored the winning touchdown. She hoped he'd had a good afternoon. He deserved it. She dreaded this evening for what she'd have to tell him.

Nancy saw her as she walked toward the boys. She couldn't help but think that the woman appeared to be terribly ill.

"We should get going Nance," Milt began, "get back to the hotel, clean up and go out to dinner huh?" he asked her.

She nodded and Milt stood up and called down the beach for Tommy. Tommy heard his Dad's voice and waved at his father. Milt waved back indicating for Tommy that it was time to go.

"I guess I have to go," Tommy said to Mark.

Mark nodded, catching his breath from all the running around he'd been doing. "Yeah, me too, there's my Mom," he said, pointing at her and then waving when he saw her look at him.

"Just in time for dinner, right?" Tommy said.

"You think about eating a lot," Mark laughed.

"Listen, it was good to meet you Mark, thanks for letting me play today," Tommy said, holding out his hand.

"Tommy, let's go," Milt called out, happy to see that his son was showing his manners and shaking the other boy's hand.

Mark held out his own hand and shook Tommy's warmly. "I had a good time too and thanks for the hot dog, will you tell your Mom thanks too?"

"Sure I will," Tommy paused, "I hope your Mom is okay."

Mark nodded and glanced over to his mother. "I better go and see how she is. It was nice meeting you Tommy."

"See you Mark."

"Bye," Mark said, running to meet up with his Mom. She gave him a warm hug as he jogged up to her. He allowed himself a moment of comfort, then stiffened when he felt he was being watched. Nancy stood up from the bench and noticed it right away. He still wanted the comfort that a mother gave to her son, but obviously he was used to fending for himself when need be.

Tommy meanwhile ran over to his parents. His father slapped him playfully on the back. "That was a nice pass son," Milt said to him.

"Thanks Dad," he said with a broad smile.

"Did you have fun playing with your new friend?" Milt asked him.

"His name's Mark and yeah, we did. I wish he lived in California, he'd be a great addition to our team, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah he would, he seems pretty fast."

"Is that his Mother?" Nancy asked Tommy.

"Yep, Mark said she's been pretty sick lately," he offered up nonchalantly.

"Where's his father?" Milt asked.

"He said he doesn't have one," Tommy explained. Milt sent a look over to Nancy to say 'I told you so.'

"Oh that poor child," she said under her breath, yet loud enough for Milt to hear.

"Now Nance, you know you can't save the whole world," Milt remarked.

"Well, you certainly are trying to, aren't you Officer Hardcastle?" she fired back.

"We all do what we have to do," Milt said, putting his arm around Tommy, "don't we son?" Tommy nodded.

"Mark will be okay Dad," Tommy said.

"Oh? How do you know?" Milt asked.

"He said it would, he said his Mom always says that life will work out the way it's supposed to," Tommy explained. He turned back to see where Mark was walking in the other direction with his Mom. Mark just happened to turn around too and they both waved at each other one last time.

Nancy pulled Tommy a hug of her own, "We'll have to keep Mark and his Mom in our prayers, won't we Tommy?"

"Why Mom?

"That's what we do when we make new friends," she paused and added, "and I think they're going to need them."


End file.
